ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Ghost
Chef Sargossa (also known as Chef DeForrest or Master Chef LaBlog) is in both the Realistic and the Stylized versions of the video game. He also returned in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, through his return was not explained, nor did anyone acknowledge the previous battle with him or his Cook Ghosts. In all games, he is at the Sedgewick Hotel. Description He resembles a purple-skinned, cartoony chef with a big curly mustache. In the Stylized versions, he is moved from mission 5 to mission 1, filling in for Realistic version exclusive, Pappy Sargassi. For strategy on defeating him, go to Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) or Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version), depending on the version. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class IV Anchored Phantom *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range, Spawn **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration:'' Moderate **''Trap Resistance:'' Medium **''Special:'' Summon Minions Notes Chef DeForrest was a talented chief on the verge of becoming world-famous. The night the restaurant critic came to his restaurant, however, things went poorly. In order to avoid a bad review, the intensely paranoid Chef poisoned the critic's dessert course. He hid the poison poorly, though, and it accidentally found its way into the staff's dinner the following evening. The entire staff, including Chef DeForrest himself, died horrible and painful deaths. Like the rest of his staff, Chef Sargosaa was imported to NYC and the Sedgewick hotel with his kitchen equipment. *'Removed Content:' Originally, the long scar on his neck was explained in Tobin's Spirit Guide as the result of an altercation when one of the chefs attacked him with a butchers knife while they were dying. This was most likely removed because of its gruesome nature and because of the removed cutscene that would have happened before facing DeForrest and made the scar more obvious to the player. Contact Protocol Chef DeForrest is not very mobile. In life, the portly chef was in a constant frenzy in the kitchen; in death he lazily wafts about his kitchen spawning Kitchen Fliers to do his bidding. This plays in your favor, though. Get up close and personal with the chef and pay him your compliments with several Boson Darts or Shock Blasts to the face. He can't get away easily and your proximity to the chef will ensure you disperse his Kitchen Fliers before they can inflict too much damage. Pepper him with Boson Darts or Shock Blasts, then initiate standard trapping protocol. Manifestation Point *Hotel Sedgewick (second visit) Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Full Torso Manifestation *'Abilities:' Melee Attack, Thrown Utensils, Hide and Heal Strategy Tobin's Summary A standard paranormal event is the anthropomorphic manifestation. These are the remnants of people that probably inhabited the area where the ghost is now being witnessed. Oftentimes the person in question had some strong tie to the location of had unfinished business there. Egon's Notes The full-torso floater guarding the kitchen at the Sedgewick Hotel was a strong specimen. Instead of merely inhabiting the place, he appeared to harness every aspect of it to use it against the team. His living counterpart obviously spent copious amounts of time in those kitchens and his command of these spaces carried over into his psychic remnant. Ray's Tips Ghosts aren't always stupid; sometimes if they figure out we're about to drop them into a trap, they'll hide from us until they can get their strength back. With cases like that, you usually have to find some way to lure the ghost out. One easy way to do that is to threaten of destroy something important. In the case of the Chef, maybe if we toss that weird cake of his into the oven, he'll get angry enough to stop playing defense. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Hotel Sedgewick (first visit), during the "My Condolences to the Chef" section. It is in the kitchen, hidden inside an object to the left of the oven. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime He returns in Level 1: Training Day, and instigates the start of the ghost waves. His name is Master Chef LaBlog as seen in the boss fight. When the junior team arrives at the Sedgewick, LaBlog manifests at the front desk and rings the bell. Several Bellhop Ghosts appear and the bust begins. At the end, LaBlog fights the team in the kitchen. He throws various objects and can summon Flying Skulls. When the Flying Skulls are present, LaBlog becomes impervious to attack until the other entities are dispersed. Once defeated, LaBlog is trapped. However, he escapes and returns in Level 11: Parkview Retribution. The junior team traps him again but find out LaBlog was part of a paranormal alliance aimed to prevent Dumazu's return. Trivia *There is a toy version of Chef being released in a set of Ghostbusters Minimates which is an exclusive for the Slimer Edition of the video game. *In the upcoming game Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, there will be a boss named Chef LaBlog, who bears a strong resemblance to DeForrest. *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 16, the chalkboard by Egon references Chef Sargossa. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the La Fleur French Cafe makes a non-canon reference to Chef Sargossa on the board with the daily specials. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 40, in panel 4, on the far right is the human take on Chef Sargossa/Deforrest from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, the chalkboard references Chef Sargossa. Confusion Due to the name Chef Sargossa used in the Stylized versions of the game, some confuse him with Pappy Sargassi. It is possible that the stylized version of the game merged Chef DeForrest with Sargassi since Sargossa has a similar name and filled in several roles for Sargassi, including the fact that both are the end boss at the Sedgewick Hotel level. In the Ghostbusters Minimates Amazon set, he is named Chef Demassi. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **The Origins of Slimer Gallery Primary Canon ChefDeForrest01.png|Chef DeForrest in Realistic Version of game ChefDeForrest02.png|Chef DeForrest in Realistic Version of game ChefDeForrest03.png|Chef DeForrest in Realistic Version of game Secondary Canon ChefSargossainGBTVGSVIcon.png|Chef Sargossai bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic01.jpg|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version of game SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic02.jpg|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic06.jpg|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version ChefGhost.png|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic04.jpg|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic05.jpg|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version ChefSargossa01.png|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version ChefSargossa02.png|Chef Sargossa in Stylized Version ChefMasterLaBlog01.png|Master Chef LaBlog in Sanctum of Slime ChefMasterLaBlog02.png|Master Chef LaBlog in Sanctum of Slime ChefMasterLaBlog03.png|Master Chef LaBlog in Sanctum of Slime ChefSargossaIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 ChefSargossaIDW01.jpg|Seen as a human in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:Media Class 4 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters